bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
CS11: Szturm bakugalaxy
Odpoczywałem w swoim pokoju czekając, aż w końcu coś się wydarzy, nagle do naszej kwatery wpadło całe nie na korkach ze spania bakugalaxy. Ja: Ha? Co wy tu robicie? Alex: Wyciągamy cię stąd? Ja: Nie? Alex: Tak Ja: Nie? Alex: Tak Kayden: Nie Adi: K-Kayden? Pit: Czemu się zaciąłeś? Adi: Bo jadłem śmietankę Pit: A czemu śmietankę? Adi: Because yes Ami: Cicho, żesz! Kayden nie przyszedł tu napewno bez problemu! Posłuchajmy go, moze ma cos ciekawego do powiedzenia! Mei: Własnie! Co ja to......... a tak! Kayden pozwól Rexowi odejść po dobroci Kayden: Ta, ale nikt tu go nie trzyma Wszyscy: CO? Ja: Mamy układ, więc zostaję tu, a wy wracajcie, muszę dokończyć to co zacząłem Alex: Nie musisz tego dokańczać sam Gdyby tylko wiedzieli - pomyślałem Kayden: To nie takie proste dziewczynko Alex: Jak mnie nazwałeś? Ami: Nazwał cię dziewczynką. Mei: Nie daruję mu tego!!!! Mei rzuciła się na Kaydena i nawet mimo jej siły, Kayden stał wyprostowany i nic go nie ruszało, a jeszcze się śmiał. Mei: Co z nim nie tak? Ami w myslach: Swir! Ja: On jest związany ze mną i z Syggiem, jeśli Sygg jest blisko to uzyskuje on dostęp do swoich nadludzkich zdolności i pobiera moc ze wszystkiego do okoła, a jak ja jestem blisko to jest niezniszczalny Mei: Że niby co? Ami: To załóżmy, że się nie spotkaliście, Rex wracaj z nami Ja: Gdybym mógł to dawno bym to zrobił - Kayden delikatnie zdjął z siebie Mei i postawił przy reszcie Kayden: Smutne, że nie mogę mu pozwolić do was wrócić, ale to nie takie proste, musimy pozamykać nasze sprawy Pit: To może inaczej, zawalczymy, jeśli wygram, Rex wraca, jeśli przegram, zostaje Kayden: Mam lepszy pomysł, ja i Rex zawalczymy z wami wszystkimi Adi: Co? Nie macie szans Kayden: Więc nie macie się czego bać, a zatem stańcie do walki Wszyscy poszliśmy na arenę za Kaydenem Kayden: To jesteśmy, zaczynamy, bo mniej ważymy, karta otwarcia Ami: Coś ty powiedział o wadze? Kayden: To tylko taki tekst, walczmy, BB!BS! Ja: BB!BS! Daj z siebie wszystko Sygg Alex: BB!BS! Werna Ami: BB!BS! Elfin Mei: BB!BS! Tara Adi: BB!BS! Leonidas Pit: BB!BS! Lightnoid, Linehalt KS (Kejrax, Sygg) 150 400 punktów mocy WETLZL(Werna, Elfin, Tara, Leonidas, Lightnoid, Linehalt) 58 700 punktów mocy Ami: Co? Jak to możliwe, że mają tyle puntków mocy? Kayden: Kejrax ma w sobie nieograniczony potencjał, ale koniec gadania, SMA! Podniebny Ventus Kejraxowi wyrosły skrzydła, którymi wzniósł się do góry i zaczął atakować z powietrza, dodatkowo był niezwykle szybki, więc pokonywał przeciwników bez najmniejszych trudności. KS 190 400 punktów mocy WETLZL 58 700 punktów mocy Kejrax już miał podlecieć do Tary, kiedy nagle Mei siedząc na niej użyła super mocy Mei: SMA! Styl Tanaki, Shuriken Wiatru KS 95 200 punktów mocy WETLZL 153 900 punktów mocy Ja: 2-SMA! Światło zemsty, plus Żródło Sygga Pit: SMA! Złota Egida Ja: Jeszcze czego, SMA! Tarcza Światła Mei: Styl Tanaki, Mechtalia Shuriken KS 95 200 punktów mocy WETLZL 389 100 punktów mocy Kayden: Kejrax!!!!!! Kejrax: Tylko na to czekałem Adi: Co on robi? Kejrax: Sygg Sygg: Jestem Kayden i ja: Fuzja bakuganów Alex: Ha? Coś 95 200 punktów mocy WETLZL 389 100 punktów mocy Adi: Słuchajcie, nadal mamy przewagę, udeżmy z całą mocą Ami: Styl Moy, Diaxowy topór! Adi: Poczwórny rdzeń Mei: Fuuton, podmuch burzy Pit: 2-SMA! Złota furia plus Wibracja światła Alex: SSMA! Kryształowa destrukcja Kayden i ja: SMA! Siła smutku Wszyscy: CO? Kayden: Ta super moc odbija w was wasze ataki z pięciokrotnie większą siłą, a to nie wszystko, blokuje wasze super moce do momentu użycia naszej następnej. Ale.... to nie będzie potrzebne, zaraz będzie po was Alex: NIEEE!!!! Elfin: Może uda mi się to anulowac poprzez diamentowe serce... Ami: No! Tak! SMA! Diamentowe... Ja: STOP!!!!!! - Momentalnie Sygg odłączył się od Kejraxa, a promień zniknął - Nie tak ostro Kayden: Heh, no dobra, KOS! Kosmiczny złodziej Ja: Eh..... Ami i Elfin: Ej, no! Co to ma byc, jakies czary?! Kayden i Ja: NEO LEGENDA MAKSUS X AKTYWACJAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!! KS 515 200 punktów mocy WETLZL 389 100 punktów mocy Kayden: Czas na pokaz prawdziwej mocy, 3-SMA! Kejrax, niszczyciel świata, Gniew Darkusa, plus synteza super mocy Kejrax, Exterminatore Mundorum KS 28 937 600 punktów mocy WETLZL 58 700 punktów mocy Wszyscy: CO?!! Mei: Ich poziom mocy jest wielki Ami: Nigdy czegoś takiego nie widziałam Elfin: Nooo... Niee!!! Adi: Jak to w ogóle możliwe? Ami: No ale własnie o to chodzi, że nie możliwe!!! KPW?! Adi: Nie lubie cie. Ami: Tez cie nie lubie. :) Alex: R-Rex? Ja nagle przestałem patrzeć się jak przybity, ale widać było moje zadowolenie z wielkej mocy jaką tworzę w duecie z Kaydenem, chociaż moje oko świeciło się jak nigdy, dodatkowo na fioletowo, a moje ciało było lekko zniekształcone. Ja: HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Więcej mocy, więcej, SMA! KS 36 172 000 punktów mocy WETLZL 58 700 punktów mocy Mei: Co się mu stało? Ami: Nic specjalnego! Zeswirował! Ja: Więcej, więcej, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!! Zestaw bojowy start, SMA! Potrójna siłAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kayden: Rex opanuj się, nie mają szans, dopiero co chciał... Ja: Zamknij się, nie jestem Rexem, to ja Night Apocalipsus Kayden: Co? To nie możliwe Apocalipsus: Sygg, zabij ich, zabij ich wszystkich KS 108 516 000 punktów mocy WETLZL 58 700 punktów mocy Apocalipsus: Musimy, musimy wznieść się do nieskończoności, muszę to znowu zrobić Kayden: NIE!!! Nie będę ponownie brał w tym udziału Apocalipsus: Śmiesz mi się przeciwstawiać? BB!BS! Executia KSE 208 516 000 punktów mocy WETLZL 58 700 punktów mocy Mei: Co to jest? Elfin: Następny kłopot! Ami: No... jakbysmy tych kłopotow mieli za mało! Kayden: Kejrax, załatw ich SSMA! Kejrax, Potestatem Obscuri i nie wracaj już więcej Apocalipsus: Co? Ty zdrajco Kejrax: Czekałem na to bardzo dawno Executia: Czekaj, co ty? Ach, zapłacisz mi za tOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! - Po tych słowach Kejrax rozwalił go jak robaka Kayden: Świetnie, wyeliminuj też Sygg i Rex się obudzi Kejrax: Mówisz masz - A teraz pokonał Sygga tak łatwo, jak łatwo mrówkę się rozdeptuję Walka się zakończyła, a wszystkie bakugany wróciły do nas, ja jednak nie złapałem Sygga, ponieważ zemdlałem, Kayden mnie złapał. Kayden: Słuchajcie dzieciaki to nie przelewki, na jakiś czas musiecie zapomnieć o Rexie, mogło wam się przecież coś stać Kayden zabrał mnie do bazy, żebym odpoczął, a reszta "trawiła" to co właśnie się zdarzyło. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Nev-Rex Kategoria:Seria Ciemny Sojusz